Rumpo
The Bravado Rumpo is a van featured in the following games. * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto V Description Design The Rumpo is an average-sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back). It is common and can be found in most areas in the cities in which it appears, but like all vans, it tends to be most common in industrial areas. It also has 2 small windows at the very rear of the vehicle. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the van appears to be based on a first generation Dodge Ram Van with the side paneling of a Ford Van. A modified version of this van is used by the Southside Hoods gang. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, the Rumpo is very different, taking on the design originally sported by the Pony (see 'Naming confusion' section below). Rumpos typically sport a variety of company logos (eg. Final Build Construction). These Rumpos appear to resemble the first-generation Fiat Ducatos. The Grand Theft Auto V, the rear and parts of the front are very similar to the second generation Chevrolet Express. The general body shape comes from a 2008-2014 Ford Econoline. Performance When originally introduced in GTA III, the Rumpo is fairly fast, but with average handling and a tendency to two-wheel and tip over under rough cornering. The redesigned Rumpo in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories handles much like the smaller Pony, but is slightly slower and heavier (weighting at 1700 kg, 100 kg less than the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions). Also, because of its height and stiff suspension it has a nasty tendency to jolt around and even tip on bumpy roads. Despite its weight, the Rumpo is not particularly good for ramming, so all of these factors combine to make the Rumpo a vehicle to avoid. Until GTA V, where it is rear-wheel drive, the Rumpo has been either front- or four-wheel drive. Unique colors Black Rumpo ".]] In GTA III, a unique all-black Rumpo (with black trims) appears during the "Under Surveillance" as a vehicle occupied by two targets which the player must kill. To acquire the van, the player must open fire at the vehicle at close range using a gun, forcing the occupants to exit the vehicle; if shot from a distance, the driver may use the van as a weapon to run over the player, making the act of retrieving the van more difficult. Once the targets are killed, the player may take control of the vehicle and save it in a garage after the mission is complete. Red Rumpo In GTA Liberty City Stories, a unique all-red Rumpo, with red bumpers, appears during the mission "Bringing the House Down" as the van carrying explosives to be placed on the old subway tracks that runs under Fort Staunton. To acquire the van, simply complete the mission in the van. As long as you were in the van as you get out of the subway, you should be in it. Variants *Hoods Rumpo XL *Campaign Rumpo Grand Theft Auto V *A number of 2 person capacity Deludamol-branded variants appear in the mission Mrs Philips. The capacity is presumably limited to 2 due to the cargo load of Deludamol in the rear compartment. Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel.png|Dark Gray Weazel News Rumpo (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel2.png|Light Gray Weazel News Rumpo. Rumpo-GTAV-Front-Weazel3.png|Red Weazel News Rumpo. Weazel-news-rumpo-white-front-gtav.png|White Weazel News Rumpo. Deludamol Rumpo.jpg|Deludamol Rumpo variant in GTA V as seen in Mrs Philips Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Naming confusion There is some confusion regarding the names and designs of the Rumpo, the Burrito and the Pony throughout the 3D Universe. In GTA III, the Rumpo chiefly resembles a Dodge Ram Van; in subsequent games, however, the Ram Van-derived vehicle is named Burrito. In GTA III, the Pony is a large van with an elevated roof; in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Rumpo inherited this design, and the Pony was given a new one. Trivia General * The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions of the Rumpo feature a cosmetic glitch in which any Rumpo using a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing in the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied simply by parking the vehicle in a garage, leaving the garage so that its door shuts, then returning. This glitch is also present in GTA Vice City's Pony. The problem appears also if the player activates the vehicle repair cheat. * The Rumpo, along with Burrito and Speedo, are the fastest vans throughout the series. ** Coincidentally, the word "Rumpo" is also very similar to the swedish word "rumpa", which means "butt". * The Rumpo plays the following radio stations when entered: ** Radio Espantoso or Vice City Public Radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Game Radio or MSX FM in GTA III. * Rumpo is Latin for "I burst". It is also the name of a village in Estonia, as well as a slang term for sex. * In Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, the 11th race of the Big Playas in the 2nd laps a white Rumpo is seen. GTA IV * In GTA IV there's a Rumpo wreck, suggesting that the Rumpo was in the Beta. GTA Chinatown Wars * An unused Algonquin Triads drug burrito in GTA: Chinatown Wars has a tall roof just like that of the Rumpo. GTA V * In GTA V and GTA Online, if the player enters a Los Santos Customs garage with the Rumpo, its name will humorously appear as "Grotti Rumpo", although the Rumpo is made by Bravado. * The modification options for the Rumpo were extremely limited in GTA Online until title update 1.11 where options for a tracker and insurance were made available, though it still makes it a worthless vehicle to keep and customize. * Interestingly, along with the Paradise, it is the only Bravado to date that is not based on any Dodge vehicle, neither having any resemblance to existing Dodge models. * Even though insurance and a tracker were able to be purchased for the Rumpo in GTA Online, the van is unable to be driven into the player's garage due to a bug. * In GTA Online, the Rumpo sells at $1,300 in Los Santos Customs. Locations GTA III *Near 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood. *Parked near the northwest side of the Liberty City Sawmill in Callahan Point. *Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after completing all vehicles on the list. *A unique black Rumpo in the mission Under Surveillance. GTA Vice City *Parked between two buildings west of the Boatyard. *Parked behind the Malibu Club. *Common in Viceport, Little Havana and at Escobar International Airport. GTA San Andreas *Near the entrance of Hunter Quarry, which is located between Bone County and Las Venturas *Can be found quite regularly around Ocean Docks *Sometimes found at Regular Tom GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood, Portland. *Parked across the road from the police station in Portland View. *In the car park for Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Staunton Island. *In the car park for Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns regularly around Portland. GTA Vice City Stories *Commonly spotted in various districts within Vice City Mainland (Viceport, Little Havana, Little Haiti and Downtown). *Spawns at a corner of the hotel construction site featured in a mission, Downtown. GTA V *The Deludamol vans Trevor's mother requests him to steal are Rumpos. These can be found parked outside hospitals or medical centers. *Occasionally spawns in traffic or parked. *The Weazel News variant can be obtained at the end of Paparazzo - Reality Check. Additional images ;GTA San Andreas variations See also *Burrito *Pony *Speedo *Paradise *Hoods Rumpo XL *Campaign Rumpo Navigation }} de:Rumpo es:Rumpo nl:Rumpo pl:Rumpo pt:Rumpo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online